Two Calling Birds
by rurouni
Summary: One-shot, Kiyora/Mine. Based on events in the live-action special episodes. Is the physical distance between the couple insurmountable?


**Two Calling Birds**

"If you have so much time to be writing letters, you should practise more, Ryu-kun. Say 'hi' to the others for me. Bye."

Her matter-of-factness stung as the line went dead in his hands.

_Kiyora._

Even though he knew her not to be someone who gave free expression to her emotions – least of all those of the sweet bud of love – her words still stung. She was in Vienna, and he, halfway around the world in Tokyo. Physically distant, but did she have to be emotionally unreachable as well?

* * *

Kiyora Miki smiled as she packed the remainder of the things she would need for her time away from her tiny apartment in Vienna. 

_Ryu. It's good to hear your voice._

There was little time to her upcoming competition. But with Chiaki Shinichi's recent triumph at the Platini Conductors' Competition and her own bargain with Mine to uphold, she was leaving nothing undone in her quest for excellence.

_You promised to keep up with me. And I'm not going to take it easy on you, Ryu. Because thinking of you and your violin makes me want to play more and more. And better and better._

* * *

Why was it that she never called him? 

Mine Ryutaro stood alone in the windowless practice room, thoughts racing with the notes he pulled from the depths of his violin. Emotions translated into emotive music.

He sighed.

_It's no good. _

Whether he meant the state of his sonata or that of his heart was unclear.

_Maybe I should send her a letter. _

Then, shaking his head, he raised his bow to caress the strings of his violin instead. If there was something that could transcend the gulf between them that seemed to grow with each passing day, it would be music – the very music that had brought the unlikely pair together in the first place.

He practised, playing as if the music would enable him to once again cross the distance and stand by her side.

* * *

Her mobile phone beeped, indicating an incoming message. 

Mentally berating herself for not switching it off, Kiyora reached for the offending device and, out of habit, glanced at the message.

_Ganbatte, my lovely red ruby! XXX_

She smiled.

_Maybe I should have worn red today._

* * *

_I wonder how it went. If she will tell me how it went. _

_Or if I have to look up the results online on my own. _

He looked up from his German to glance at his watch – the competition should be rounding up soon.

_This 'Breaking News' feature had better work properly. _

_Third._

* * *

'…Miki Kiyora.' 

She bowed. Objectively, her first step into the world of international competitions was not a bad one, yet, she could not help her disappointment.

The applause she hardly heard, the customary prize presentation she went through almost mechanically.

And she returned to her apartment in Vienna that evening.

* * *

'Happy New Year!' 

The party began, with the quantity of sake in the large barrel in the middle of Uraken diminishing with horrifica alacrity. Amongst the musicians gathered there, talk quickly turned to their mutual friends' successes in the previous year, and promises of greater heights in the one to come.

'….Chiaki's surprise debut in Tokyo…'

'…Son Rui in Berlin last month! She was beautiful…'

'…and the recital, Nodame's first. I heard it was in a castle…'

'…our concertmistress came in third too! In Vienna! Kiyora is so talented…'

'…isn't she, Ryu-chan?' Masumi playfully nudged Mine, whose dejected look was completely out of place amidst the joy of a new year celebration, and the praising of the girl he favoured.

'He hasn't heard from her, even though the competition has ended.' Mine Ryutaro's father explained hastily, with a concerned look cast in the direction of his son.

'Call her. It's not in her character. She can't call you to tell you that she's won a competition,' Masumi urged his good friend.

_You're wrong. She can't – doesn't – call me. Period._

* * *

Her phone rang. 

'Moshi moshi. Kiyora?'

_Ryu. _

'Mm…'

'About the competition…_otsukare_.' She had done well, but he knew in his heart she would be disappointed. Perfectionist that she was, nothing less than a first placing would satisfy her. He would save his congratulations for the day she would want to receive them.

_Ryu. He knew._

'But I failed. I'm still not good enough, you know.' She was smiling, but the lightness of her tone belied a tinge of regret as well as the iron will to succeed.

* * *

_Next time, Kiyora. _

Meanwhile, Mine Ryutaro changed the subject, 'By the way, Kiyora, did you receive my New Year card?'

* * *

Across the oceans, Kiyora Miki couldn't help but smile at the pile of letters on her desk. She had returned to her Vienna residence to find no small stack of letters in her doorway, each bearing the familiar Japanese stamp and addressed in his familiar hand. She spent that night perusing his letters, which cheered her and warmed her heart. 

Take care of yourself, okay?  
Have confidence.  
Seriously, take care of yourself.  
I'm sure you'll be fine.  
I'm always supporting you.  
Your beloved Ryutaro.

The letters now stared back at her, with the latest addition – his New Year wishes – sitting on top of the stack.

'You sent so many letters I don't even know which one it is.'

The false pettiness in her remark faded as she went on, 'I told you I'd be away…' then returned almost as quickly as she said, 'I can't read so many letters. And besides, your handwriting needs some improvement.'

'I'm sorry. Okay?'

_I miss you. I like to read your letters. I love to hear your voice. _

Her thoughts remained unspoken as she fell silent.

'Kiyora?' A hesitant, uncertain calling of her name that surprised her.

'It's alright if you hate to lose, you know.'

* * *

He could tell she was still feeling down. 

'…But at least, call me whenever you feel sad.'

_I miss you. I want to be there for you. I want to hold you and comfort you, to dry your tears and to see you smile again. Just like the last time. _

He struggled to find words, to find ways to cheer her.

'You have so many good friends here too, you know,' he said as he held out the phone to the orchestra members standing around him.

* * *

Their happy, encouraging voices filled her ears as she listened. 

'Thank you.'

The emotion in her voice was unmistakable, and so were the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

* * *

He raised his mobile phone back to his ear just in time to hear her say 'Thank you'. 

'Do your best again next time okay?'

_Don't be sad anymore. _

'You've only just started. Don't be too hard on yourself, okay? You can always come home to Japan.'

_But I believe in you. We believe in you. You will succeed._

'And whenever you feel sad or lonely, just call me, okay?'

_I want so much to be there for you. Will you let me?'_

'To be precise, I never said I was lonely. And I'm not returning to Japan until I succeed.'

Matter of fact. Determined. Kiyora was back.

Mine didn't know what to say. He was glad to have spoken with her, happier that her spirits seemed to have lifted, but still regretful about not being able to be by her side.

'Oh, I see. Er…goodbye.'

But most of all, he was challenged by her determination to succeed. And he wasn't going to lose either.

* * *

An awkward end to their conversation. Kiyora smiled. 

_Ganbatte, Ryu-kun._

Sitting at her desk, she took out each of his letters and read them, letting herself be enveloped by the love that he felt for her. The simple, pure love that he had tried to fill each page with.

_Arigatou, Ryu-kun_.

_I'm not going to lose next time._

She picked up her purse and her violin, energised for another long day in the practice rooms.

* * *

_I wonder how it went. If she will tell me how it went. _

_Or if I have to look up the results online on my own. _

He looked up from his music score to glance at his watch.

_This 'Breaking News' feature had better work properly._

* * *

'….Miki Kiyora!' 

The beautiful Japanese woman stepped forward, smiling as she bowed.

_One down. _

The applause she hardly heard, the customary prize presentation she went through almost mechanically. Her thoughts were on the seemingly magical device that would connect her voice to the other side of the world.

* * *

'Error 404: Page not found' 

_Kuso…I can't believe this is happening now. _

His features scrunched up in annoyance, Mine Ryutaro almost snapped at the cheerful ringing that was coming from his mobile…

That was coming from his mobile!

_Overseas call. _

_Ki—_

* * *

'You have interviews to give, Miss Kiyora.' 

'Just a moment, there is something I need to do. I will be right with you.'

She picked up her phone, hit '1' on the speed-dial and waited for the breaking of the ringing that would signify a successful connection.

'Kiyora?'

_It's good to hear your voice, Ryu. I want to thank you. For everything – for all your support and encouragement. Your crazy letters, midnight texts, colourful cards…everything. I did it._

* * *

_Kiyora._

His face lit up.

A brief moment of hesitation, then he said, 'Congratulations.'

* * *

She was taken aback. Surely news could not have travelled so quickly? 

_How could he have known? _

Her surprised look melted into another dazzling smile, which couldn't be transmitted via the telephone, but was somehow heard in the tone of her next words.

'One down. I'll have to bring back a few more before you'll let me be concert mistress again, right?'

* * *

_I knew you'd win. _

'Congratulations. Your hard work really paid off!'

_It's so good to hear your voice. _

'I have to go – photographs and interviews and all. Say 'hi' to the others for me.'

Brief, almost brusque. And the line went dead.

_Kiyora_.

Mine Ryutaro's smile never left his face even as he shook his head gently at her practicality. Even now, in her moment of triumph.

Their exchange had been short, and without the frills that characterised the conversations of other people in love. But she had called. And it mattered the world to him.

-- Fine --

Author's Note:  
The characters belong to Tomoko Ninomiya, and they are borrowed for my humble story with all due respect. This story wouldn't let go of me until it was written, and despite not featuring our favourites Chiaki and Nodame, I hope you'll like it.


End file.
